Father for Christmas
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Let's set the record straight right now, David is my husband. He's also your father and Kai's grandfather. Anything that's important to him is important to me. Rated M for what might happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Father for Christmas**

/

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them. I also think I am going to like writing Joy, her husband and Kai into my stories. **

**Reviews are appreciated**

**/**

"Erin, the house looks fine, stop fussing we need to go."

Looking at her husband like he had lost his mind, "David, their plane isn't due to land for another 3 hours and it's a less than an hour to the airport."

"I know but I told them we would meet them at the baggage claim."

"Relax, it still won't take us more than an hour and fifteen minutes to get there, park and go inside. You also know that once the plane lands it'll take a good twenty minutes for the bags to come down."

Sitting on the couch, pulling her down beside him, David Rossi wrapped his arm around his wife. "I know I'm just excited and nervous all at the same time."

"I understand the excitement, but what are you nervous about?" Erin asked turning to look at him.

"Baby, I've been a friend and a bonus father to your children, but this is the first holiday I've been a real dad. What if I mess it up, what if everyone's miserable? I just want this to be a wonder Christmas and experience, not just for Joy, Tony and Kai, but for you, Kate, Dan and Jess. "

Resting her hand against his cheek, she kissed him softly, "David, relax. If everyone will be themselves it'll be a good week. You are a wonderful man. I've seen you with my kids; you are going to be a fantastic father and grandfather." Standing she pulled him to his feet. "Now let's get ready to go, we don't want to be late, do we?" winking she headed for the door.

/

/

Dave and Erin stood at the foot of the escalator, watching for his daughter and her family to emerge. Smiling to himself as he felt his wife run her hand up and down his back in a comforting motion, trying to help him relax. Turning to look at her he kissed her temple, looking back at the moving steps when he heard _**"Papaw"**_! Coming into view was Joy and Kai followed by Tony.

At the bottom, Joy Struthers sat her two year old son on the ground and he immediately ran to Dave. "Papaw, me missed you." The toddler said hugging his grandfather.

"I missed you too, piccolo." Turning to his daughter, Rossi kissed her cheek, shook hands with Tony. "Joy, Tony, this is Erin." He told them, turning to Erin, "This is my daughter Joy and her husband Tony."

Erin extended her hand, but was pulled into a hug by her new bonus daughter. "Dad's told me a great deal about you. I'm looking forward to getting to know you and the kids."

Standing around the baggage carousel, Erin and Joy talked about plans for the week, while Dave and Tony played with Kai. Finally Erin looked at her husband, "David, hand over that child. It's time I got to know him and he got to know me." Kissing the child once more Rossi handed him to Erin.

Erin was nervous the boy might be afraid of her, but he wasn't. He went right to her, questioning, "Are you my Nana?" Smiling she looked over to the young woman standing next to her.

"Tony and I want him to call you Nana if it's okay with you?" Joy told her questioning in her eyes.

Tear began to form, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Turning her attention back to Kai, "Yes, Kai I'm your Nana."

Hugging her, "Momma said you married to Papaw, I love Papaw. He funny."

Both women laughed. "Yes, little one he is." Erin told him, as he began to squirm. She'd forgotten just how energetic a two year old could be. Sitting him on the ground she watched as the guys brought over the luggage.

"Ready to go?" Dave asked as he took Erin's hand and headed for the exit.

/

Erin showed Joy to the bedroom that would be theirs, while Dave and Tony brought in the luggage. "This will be your room. David has a decorator coming on the 26th that way you can have it done the way you and Tony would like." Opening the adjoining door, "This is Kai's room; we thought it would be best if he were close to you." They entered the room Rossi had decorated in Ninja Turtles, which he already knew the child loved more than anything else. "Our room is through that door on the other side."

Joy turned around in awe, "This is amazing! You and Dad did all this for Kai?"

"He is David's, well if it's okay with you, our first grandchild. We have to spoil him, it's a grandparents right." Erin chuckled.

"Of course we don't mind. Kai is lucky to have grandparents that love him and want to spoil him." Joy looked straight at Erin. "Honestly I wasn't sure how you would feel about this whole situation. I knew it came as a shock to Dad, and then to lay it all on you, I wasn't sure if you would accept us or if you would want to be a part of our lives."

Sitting on the small bed patting the spot beside her, "Sweetheart, let's set the record straight right now, David is my husband. He's also your father and Kai's grandfather. Anything that's important to him is important to me. From the conversations you and I have had on the phone, plus the hour or so we've been together, I know I'm going to love you as much as David. You are family."

"So you're really okay with a stepdaughter…"

Before she could finish, "in our family we don't use step, that's a nasty term, we like bonus." Stepping into the room they were greeted by a smiling teenager. "Hi, I'm Jessie."

Smiling Joy stood, "His Jessie, I'm Joy, I guess I'm your bonus sister?"

"No guessing to it, Dave's our bonus dad that makes you our sister." Turning to the other teen next to her, "this is my best friend Amy."

"Hi Amy."

"Hello, Joy. You're going to love being in this family." Amy told her picking up one of the action figures off the dresser, then putting it back before both girls turned and left.

Sitting back down next to Erin, "Jessie, she's the youngest?" Seeing Erin nod, "Dan is the middle and only boy and Katie is the oldest, she's engaged to Josh, and Dan's girlfriends name is Taylor, do I have all that correct?"

"Yes, you must have a good memory." Erin told her standing.

Following the older woman out of the room Joy commented, "Not only that, but Dad talked about all of you the whole time he was in California. He really loves you and the children."

Erin turned to look at her daughter in law, "Yes he does, but he loves you also. Don't ever forget that. It's a new love but it's just as strong."

"I'll remember that." Joy told her smiling as they wrapped an arm around each other and headed to find the men.

/

After dinner, everyone sat in the family room. Jessie and Amy sat on the floor playing Ninja Turtles with Kai, while Dave and Erin talked softly to Joy and Tony. Leaning on her knees, Joy looked at Dave and Erin, "Tell me how you met, fell in love and married."

"Oh that's a very long story." Dave chuckled.

"Great, let me get Kai settled and I want to hear it all, every last detail." Joy said standing, picking up her son. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Tony smiled as Dave rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll go put on some coffee." Erin commented standing and heading for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Joy wants to know

Chapter 2: Joy wants to know.

/

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them. I also think I am going to like writing Joy, her husband and Kai into my stories.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

/

After dinner, everyone sat in the family room. Jessie and Amy sat on the floor playing Ninja Turtles with Kai, while Dave and Erin talked softly to Joy and Tony. Leaning on her knees, Joy looked at Dave and Erin, "Tell me how you met, fell in love and married."

"Oh that's a very long story." Dave chuckled.

"Great, let me get Kai settled and I want to hear it all, every…last…detail." Joy said standing, picking up her son. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Tony smiled as Dave rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll go put on some coffee." Erin commented standing and heading for the kitchen, Dave following.

"She wants to hear it all!" Rossi commented pulling himself up to sit on the counter.

Erin laughed, "She's your daughter," stepping between his knees, snaking her arms around his neck, before kissing him.

Returning the kiss, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Enjoying the feel of her body against his, her lips on his, he kissed her again, then again and once more this time deepening it.

Both were unaware they were being watched until someone coughed. Looking in the direction of the noise, but not separating Erin placed her forehead on his shoulder laughing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Joy told them, Erin noticing the young woman had the same smirk as Rossi.

"Sure you did." Dave told her kissing his wife again before sliding off the counter, gathering cups, the coffee and heading to the living room.

As they strolled into the room to join the men, Erin stopped smiled at her daughter in law, "you know you have the same smirk as your father. Sometimes that's not a good thing."

"Yeah my mom told me the same thing once I found out he was my dad. She said sometimes she just wanted to smack the shit out of him when he gave it to her. Other times she wanted to kiss him."

"She's right there. I feel the same sometimes. I use to hate that smirk." Erin told her.

"Why?" Joy asked.

"We'll get to it in the tale we are about to tell you." Erin smiled sitting next to Dave as Joy curled up on the loveseat beside Tony.

"Is Kai asleep?" Dave asked.

"Yes, now spill, Dad. I want to know it all."

Wrapping his arm around is wife, Rossi began, "I was a young agent, and Erin was fresh out of the academy. First time I saw her I thought she was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Keep in mind Bambina, this was after Hayden and I had split, after I came back from Paris. I was still talking to your mom, but we weren't together or getting back together. I knew she was seeing someone and had moved on, so I figured it was time I did the same. I asked Erin out several times being shot down each time until she finally said yes. We dated for a couple months. Of course I had this reputation; most of which was NOT true. Anyway I had to go away on an assignment; I was gone 3 months. In that time, people began to tell her I was cheating, that I was sleeping with other women, and stringing her along."

Erin picked up the story, "Instead of trusting David and our feelings for each other, I let these people get into my head. I wrote him a letter, breaking it off. I told him, I knew he was being unfaithful, and I didn't love him. When he came back to DC I had started seeing Jack. He tried to talk to me, to tell me what was not going on, but I wasn't listening, I was having no part of an explanation or of him. David didn't say anything to anyone; he let everyone think he was cheating on me. He took the blame for everything; he let me be the good guy when in reality I wasn't. " Erin softly rubbed her hand up and down his arm as she continued. "I was so angry with him, bitter and it got worse as time went on. Jack proposed and I accepted, thinking I would get over David. I did get over him. I loved Jack, and if I hadn't married him I wouldn't have my children. We had a good marriage for several years. I let my anger destroy what feeling I had for your dad. I let my ambitions take over, I let myself think I was moving up to prove a woman could make it in a man's world. That a female could perform and climb the ladder along with any man in a men's only club, in doing this I didn't care who I walked on, who I hurt and I made it my mission to destroy David Rossi and anything he cared about."

Joy stopped her, "Why did you want to destroy Dad?"

Erin took a drink sip of her coffee and snuggled deeper into Dave's embrace, willing his strength to invade her body so she could go one. "He hurt me, but more than that he was making a name for himself. He'd begun to do things no one else thought could be done. He interviewed serial killers and started a profiling team, launched the BAU and was becoming the golden boy of the FBI. I began to take my frustrations out on him and he in return became a condescending, arrogant bastard. He knew he could get away with about anything, because the director loved him and the advancements he was making. We started to be at each other's throats constantly, we couldn't be in the same room without fighting. He made my life a living hell and that smirk! That smirk when given in battle just set me into a rage."

Tony began to laugh, "I know that smirk, and Joy has one of those."

"Family characteristic," Dave grinned. "I decided I needed a change, to see if there was more out there for me than the FBI, so I retired. I started writing books, lecturing, seminars, and private consultations. I made a name for myself as an author. We ran into each other a couple times at FBI functions, but avoided each other if we could. I knew she had divorced and deep down I still cared about her, but I wasn't about to let her know that or go there again. So the war raged on. Ten years after I retired, Gideon left the BAU and they needed an extra man. I also had some unfinished business; I spoke to the director and told him I wanted to come back to the BAU. I knew Erin would freak, but what Andy wants, Andy gets and he knew keeping me happy was in his best interest. I returned, much to Strauss' displeasure. Still we battled, but after a few months there wasn't the fire in it that there had been. It was becoming more of a flirting thing. No one could tell, they all thought we were arch enemies, but we both knew the animosity wasn't there."

"I think it started around the time Derek did the assessment on Don Sanderson, who was accused of killing his family. Morgan thought he was good for parole and he ended up killing someone else. David and Derek were trying to prove he was framed. They wanted to arrest a high powered business man, who was running for office. Dave and I battled over it, I told him he didn't understand the politics, he told me he did, he just didn't care. There was something in his eyes that day and I know I didn't have the hate in mine." Erin told them. "After that we co-existed mostly. Then I went to rehab, I'm a recovering alcoholic. Much to my surprise, David came to see me. When I asked him why, he told me he thought I needed someone. I was divorced, my kids were hesitant, I hadn't been there for them a lot of their lives, between working and drinking. I still had that bit of mistrust and dislike for him, I figured he was there to find ammunition to use against me, but I was wrong. He came to every visitor's time when he was in town. There were some therapy sessions where family and friends could sit in, he came to those. He was there to pick me up when I was released; he took me home and stayed with me until I thought I was ready to be on my own. He called a couple times over the weekend to make sure I was doing okay, the kids where with me so I knew I'd be fine. It was when I went back to work that I knew I'd have problems, but he was there for me. Over the weekend, I realized I missed him. On Monday I was so busy getting back into the swing I didn't get to talk to him. I think I saw him once in the hall and my stomach had butterflies in it. I knew right then that I wanted him in my life in whatever way he wanted and I hoped he wanted to be more than colleagues. I knew he taught on Monday nights when he was in town at the Academy; I'd never seen him teach so I decided to sit in on this class. Slipping in when he wasn't looking I sat in the last row. He is a very good teacher." Erin stopped there, shifted in her seat and continued. "Waiting until the last student had gone, before I made my way down to speak to him. We talked for a few minutes while he put his things away. Then while he was leaning on his desk, feet crossed and hands in his pockets, I walked over, kissed him and left."

"I was floored. The Erin Strauss I knew would never kiss me like she did. She might beat the shit out of me but never kiss me. I decided I'd find out what game she was playing the next morning, but we were called away in the middle of the night. We texted some the next day and I asked her about the kiss. She told me she wanted to kiss me so she did. When we returned I asked her out and we went on our first date in 25 years." Dave told her, stretching his legs out in from of him.

"I need to go to the ladies room, but when I come back I want to heat the rest." Joy told them. Returning, sitting back down next to her husband, she looked at Erin. "Where did he take you for your first date in 25 years? Was it romantic?"

"Yes it was, we went to this romantic little place in DC, he'd preordered non-alcoholic champagne, and asked them to make my favorite dessert. We ate delicious food, danced, talked and got to know each other again. After dinner, we went on a carriage ride through the capital. It was an amazing night. He took me home, kissed me good night and left, he was the perfect gentleman. We were supposed to go out again the next evening, but again the team was called away. He sent me tickets to the opera and to a cigar event. When he returned we went to the cigar show. As we left the show, we began kissing in an alcove and I suggested we get a room at the hotel, we spent the night together. Again I started it, I knew what I wanted and I went after it. I wanted him. The next weekend was the opera; again we spent the night together at my request. We've pretty much been together since. We didn't have sleep over when the kids were around and for a while I didn't even let them know I was seeing anyone. Once I did, they all got along and they like David. After that we all but moved in together. I still kept my condo, but we spent all our time here. I slowly brought anything that was important to me here. David brought in a decorator to redecorate the bedrooms the way the kids wanted them. Things were good, then the Replicator." Erin stopped here, picked up her cup and headed to the kitchen.

As soon as Erin was in the kitchen, Joy moved over to sit beside Rossi. "Dad, is Erin okay? I hope my wanting to know about the two of you isn't upsetting her."

Taking his daughters hand, "She's fine. The next part of the story just brings back some bad memories for both of us, but it also a major part. We wouldn't be us as a couple the way we are if it hadn't been for the replicator. A long time ago, Erin did her job and some agents were demoted. One of those agents spent 10 years planning his revenge. When one of the agents demoted with him was assigned to the BAU he freaked for lack of a better word. He began to follow all of us and even mimicked cases we had closed. We studied, profiled and did everything we could to find him. The team was in New York on a case, Erin went with us at my urging. We solved the case, Erin went back to the room. I stayed back and helped clean up and put the files away. The replicator got into her room, forced her to drink and then drugged her. By the time I got there she was gone. The team searched for her and Aaron found her on a bench a couple blocks away. The drugs had taken affect quickly. She died on the bench in Aaron's arms. I was too late. As far as any of us knew she was dead. I took her body to Bethesda, comforted the kids, helped plan her funeral, and was even pall bearer. The team celebrated her life here out in the garden. I was a mess, didn't eat, didn't sleep, and blamed myself for not going with her to the hotel, for not protecting her."

Erin returned to the room, sitting on the other side of Dave, kissing his cheek. "Nothing that happened was your fault, David." She then got a faraway look and took over telling the story. "I'm not sure how, but in the ambulance on the way to what we thought would be the morgue, I began to breathe, so they took me to the hospital and called Andy. He told everyone involved to let my teams and family think I was dead. He wanted to make sure I could recover and that the madman stalking alpha team was caught, before anyone knew. So as far as anyone knew I was dead. I woke in an undisclosed hospital days later. While I fought to come back from the drugs, the Replicator drugged David causing him to turn on Agent Morgan. It was only for a few minutes but it had the affect he wanted. Your Dad's team found him, and made sure he would never hurt anyone again."

Tony spoke, "You caught him? What prison is he in?"

Looking his son in law straight in the eye, "He's not. I let him blow himself to hell."

"What?" Joy screeched.

"He killed Erin or so I thought. He tried to kill my team. He locked me in a room with him with the house set to blow up. I made sure I got out. He didn't. I let him blow up in that house."

"Joy, Sweetheart, he did what he had to do. If there had been away to get John Curtis out, your dad would have no matter how much he might not have wanted too. It was get out or both would have died in that explosion."

"I'm glad you got out, Dad."

"Me too." Dave smiled.

"Okay go on with your story."

"After Erin's funeral, we tried to regroup and go on. One day Andy called me into his office and explained how she started breathing, how he put her into protective custody until they could verify that Curtis did actually die in that explosion. How they told her children and ex a few days earlier she was alive and they had spent the last few days with her."

"Once I had time with my kids, I begged Andy to let me see David. I pleaded for him to tell him and his team. He finally did and we were reunited. I wasn't sure how David would feel, if he would feel as if he had been betrayed, would he still want to be with me. He'd told me a couple months earlier that he loved me, but would he still feel that way? I convinced Andrew to let me see him. As scared as I was when I walked into the office, I was just as relieved when David wrapped his arms around me, kissed me and told me he loved me. That night we decided to move in together completely. We put my condo on the market the next day; he had my name put on the house."

"When and how did you propose, Dad."

"Actually it was not really the way I wanted to propose. I took the kids out for breakfast, asked them if it was okay. They went with me to pick out the ring. One Saturday I had it in my pocket; I forgot I put it there. Erin was sitting on my lap and asked what was poking her in the leg. I took it out, told her it wasn't the way I wanted to propose, but spontaneity was the word of the day. When I asked, she stood up and began to pace. I thought I'd just blown it. I told her to forget I asked, I knew I was about to be shot down and probably lose her."

Erin laughed, "He was so far from wrong. I was just stunned that he asked. I I figured from everything he'd ever told me he never wanted to get married again. I said yes, called the kids, we called his team and the rest is history as they say. We got married here, a small ceremony with family and a few friends."

"Erin when did you know you wanted to be with Dad, if you two used to fight and hate each other?" Joy asked snuggling closed to her father.

"I knew he and I would be friends when he started coming to see me in rehab, but I knew I had strong feeling for him and wanted a relationship one day when he came for a visit. They told me I had a visitor and when I walked into the day room he was standing with his back to me looking out the window. As if sensing I'd walked in, he turned and gave me this look, and I knew then I was a goner. The look was a combination of compassion, vulnerability and that famous Rossi smirk. My heart and mind told me wanted to be with David Rossi, I wanted a relationship more than friendship."

"What about you, dad?"

"I can't actually give you a time when I knew for sure I wanted to be with her. It just happened, I think I've loved Erin from the first time I saw her." Dave said kissing his wife tenderly. That movement didn't go unnoticed by the younger couple in the room.

Joy stood, hugged Dave, then Erin. "Thank you for tell me your story."

Erin smiled as she also stood picking up the tray of empty cups. "Remind me tomorrow and I'll loan you my book."

"Your book?" Joy asked confused looking after the older woman who disappeared into then returned from the kitchen.

"Yes, my book. As a wedding gift your dad wrote me a book. It's title is **'Thin Line Between Love and Hate: A legend of Us'****.** It's our story. From the first time he saw me until the day I said yes. There're blank pages in the back so we can continue writing our story as we grow old together."

"OMG, Dad! That's so romantic. I can't wait to read it."

"How about we save that for tomorrow. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted and tomorrow is a busy day. Dan, Taylor, Kate and Josh will me here. We'll put up the tree and I know Erin and the girls have some more shopping to do." Dave told them standing.

"Sounds good to me." Tony stretched and took his wife's hand.

As they all climbed the stairs. "I am so glad we decided to come here for the Holidays." Joy told them as Dave and Erin stopped in front of their bedroom door.

"So am I. Sleep well and we'll see you in the morning." Dave told them kissing his daughters cheek. He watched as they young couple entered their room and closed the door. Following his wife into their room, he knew it wouldn't take long for anyone to sleep. It had been a good night and he looked forward to several more days with his family all of them…old and new.


End file.
